Colosseum II
Colosseum II was a British band formed in 1975 by the former Colosseum drummer and leader, Jon Hiseman, following the 1974 demise of his band Tempest. Hiseman announced his plan to form the band eventually named Colosseum II in November 1974, but only Gary Moore was named as a member. Rehearsals were due to begin on January 1, 1975, but a permanent unit was not finalised until May 1975. Among musicians who almost made the group were Graham Bell, Duncan Mackay and Mark Clarke. The line-up was completed by Don Airey, Neil Murray and Mike Starrs. The band was oriented toward jazz fusion, much of which was based around the guitar work of Moore, leading to a much heavier sound than the original Colosseum band. After disappointing sales of the first album, Murray and Starrs were unceremoniously sacked by the band's record label (Bronze) in July 1976. The band continued with a new record label and a new bass player (John Mole), and recorded two further largely instrumental (and still commercially unsuccessful) albums. They also performed on Variations with Andrew Lloyd Webber, which also featured Julian Lloyd Webber on cello, Rod Argent on keyboards and Hiseman's wife, Barbara Thompson, on flute and sax. This album reached number 2 on the UK charts. In August 1978, Moore left to rejoin Thin Lizzy for a fourth spell, and Airey's brother Keith Airey replaced him on guitar. Plans for a fourth album fell through when Don Airey decided to join Rainbow in December 1978. Members *Don Airey - Grand Piano, Fender Rhodes, Hammond organ, Minimoog, ARP Odyssey, Solina String Ensemble *Jon Hiseman - Percussion, Drums *Gary Moore - Guitars, Vocals *John Mole - Bass (1976–1978) *Neil Murray - Bass (1975–1976) *Mike Starrs - Vocals (1975–1976) Strange New Flesh Released in April 1976 on Bronze Records. Track listing #"Dark Side of the Moog" (instrumental) – 6:22 #"Down to You" – 9:10 #"Gemini and Leo" – 4:50 #"Secret Places" – 4:00 #"On Second Thoughts" – 7:29 #"Winds" – 10:25 Personnel *Don Airey - Synthesizer, Keyboards *Jon Hiseman - Percussion, Drums *Gary Moore - Guitars, Vocals *Neil Murray - Bass *Mike Starrs - Vocals Electric Savage Released June 1977 on MCA Records. All tracks are instrumental except track 3 which is sung by Gary Moore. Track listing #"Put It This Way" – 4:55 #"All Skin & Bone" – 3:46 #"Rivers" – 5:50 #"The Scorch" – 6:02 #"Lament" – 4:40 #"Desperado" – 5:59 #"Am I" – 4:16 #"Intergalactic Strut" – 5:58 Personnel *Don Airey - Synthesizer, Piano, Keyboards, Hammond Organ, Clavinet *Jon Hiseman - Percussion, Cymbals, Drums, Gong, Bells *John Mole - Bass *Gary Moore - Guitars, Vocals War Dance Released November 1977 on MCA Records. All tracks are instrumental except track 4 which is sung by Gary Moore. Track listing #"War Dance" – 5:56 #"Major Keys" – 5:10 #"Put It That Way" – 3:37 #"Castles" – 5:40 #"Fighting Talk" – 5:50 #"The Inquisition" – 5:45 #"Star Maiden/Mysterioso/Quasar" – 6:15 #"Last Exit" – 3:22 Personnel *Don Airey - Organ, Synthesizer, Piano, Keyboards, Hammond Organ, Clavinet, Bells *Jon Hiseman - Percussion, Cymbals, Drums, Gong *John Mole - Bass, Piano *Gary Moore - Guitars, Vocals Strange New Flesh - Expanded Edition Released 2005 on Sanctuary Records. Disc: 1 #Dark Side Of The Moog #Down To You #Gemini And Leo #Secret Places #On Second Thoughts #Winds #Castles (Version One) #Gary's Lament #Walking In The Park Disc: 2 #Night Creeper #The Awakening #Siren Song #Castles (Version Two) #The Scorch #Rivers #Interplanetary Slut #Dark Side Of The Moog (live) #Siren Song (live) #The Awakening (live) Personnel *Don Airey - Synthesizer, Keyboards *Jon Hiseman - Percussion, Drums *Gary Moore - Guitars, Vocals *Neil Murray - Bass *John Mole - Bass,(Disc 2, Tracks 1-7) *Mike Starrs - Vocals See also *''Cricket'' (musical) References External links * * *Billboard.com: Discography Category:Jazz Combos and Jazz Bands - Alphabetical C